


My new Pet

by sala2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala2013/pseuds/sala2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a young boy named Stiles.  Stiles was 13 years old and lived in Beacon Hills, California.  While walking home from school one day, a black wolf jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Stiles to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new Pet

**Author's Note:**

> stiles dads name is John also I was just looking around my room when I found this. its what I did when I was in school its also one I did with my friend I told her what to put down and she just wrote it down. so it is for kids to read nothing bad in it. hope you like it. XD 
> 
> also I would but her name down but she told me not to.

Once upon a time there was a young boy named Stiles. Stiles was 13 years old and lived in Beacon Hills, California. While walking home from school one day, a black wolf jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Stiles to the ground. But just when he was about to let out a scream for help, Stiles realized that the black wolf was only licking his face, not trying to bite it off. At that moment, Stiles decided to keep the black wolf as a pet. And on the way home he decided to name his pet black wolf ''Kellen.'' When Stiles and his new pet finally got home, guess who was standing on the front porch? That's right, it was Stiles’ mother, Amya. And boy was she surprised to see a black wolf following Stiles into the yard! ''What in world is that?'' shouted Amya. ''It's a black wolf,'' answered Stiles. ''Dah, I can see that, Stiles, but what on earth is it doing here?'' said Amya. ''It's my new pet!'' answered Stiles. ''Oh you think so do you?'' remarked Amya. ''I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know how your father hates black wolfs. But, well, I suppose you can keep him until your father comes home.'' And with that Stiles grabbed Kellen by the scruff of the neck and led his new pet into the house--even though he knew his father was probably going to disapprove. Once in the house, Stiles and Kellen played and played, that is until Stiles’ favorite television show, ''the big bang theory,'' started. At that point Stiles forgot all about Kellen having an unsupervised run of the house. That is until half way through ''the big bang theory,'' when Stiles was brought back to reality when he heard his father shout, ''Furious!! Stiles! Get your derriere in the living room...NOW!!'' With that Stiles rushed into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. When he entered the living room, there stood his father, John, pointing toward the carpet. ''Will someone please explain that?'' asked his father. Then, as Stiles followed his father's finger to where it was pointing, he instantly knew what his father was so upset about. There, smack dab in the middle of the carpet, was the biggest pile of wolf doo-doo he had ever seen! ''I don't EVEN want to know how that got there,'' said John. ''But you had better get it cleaned up now! And you had better get rid of whatever it is that could have done such a thing!'' Well, knowing his father as well as he did, Stiles knew there was no sense even asking his father if he could keep Kellen for a pet. So without hesitation, Stiles set out to find where Kellen was hiding. After a few minutes of looking, Stiles discovered Kellen crouched beneath the table that Stiles did his soccer on. ''Come on, Kellen, it's time to find you a new home. And hey, don't look at me that way, I'm not the one who did the dirty deed on the carpet!'' scolded Stiles. ''Thanks to you I'll never get to have my own pet wolf!! And with that Stiles led Kellen out of the house and down to the local Walmart. They had a pet section and Stiles knew the owner would find kellen a good home. So after saying good-bye to Kellen, and thanking the owner of Walmart, Stiles walked backed home and attempted to dround his sorrows by slamming down a half dozen Mountain Dews. But Stiles's pitty party came to an abrupt end when his father reminded him about the mess he had neglected to clean up. And low and behold, midway through the clean-up, Stiles suddenly became thankful that someone else was going to have to do it from now on. The End.


End file.
